RWBY Red and White Agents Trailer
by caduceus4611
Summary: Third of Four Trailers to introduce my OCs in the style of RWBY trailers. Rated T for minor blood, swearing, and character death.


**Disclaimer: This is the third of four trailer fics I am publishing to introduce my OC characters into the world of RWBY. At the time of writing this trailer I ran into a bit of a snag. The problem is that I do not own RWBY and I'm slowly dying on the inside because of this fatality. ****That honor rests like a hawk on the arm of Monty Oum, Animation lord of RoosterTeeth studios****. Silver Lining though, I own the OCs that I create in his fantastic world.**

**Authors Note****: Sorry for those who have been waiting. At the time of this writing, I was experiencing some internet connection issues. I began the writing of this on August 27th, 2014 and was hoping to have this up on the same date. On with the story!**

_ We are born afflicted to do what we think is right, regardless of how many we may condemn in the process..._

_ That is the curse of life..._

A cool Summer's night. That is how one would describe the temperature. The starry night sky and the shattered moon's light naturally illuminating the pitch black sky. One could feel the mixture of the fading Summer's warmth mixing with the approaching Autumn's cool filling the air.

This ambience of nature was not kept to its own devices, however. For at the top of a hill was a seventeen year old girl laying on the grass with a pair of binoculars, looking out into the distance at the site before her. Her black hair, falling from her head going down to the bottom of her shoulder blades, being lit up by the lunar night. Her average pale skin, illuminated by the moons light. Her white zip up hoodie- decorated with black skeletal patterns; a ribcage on the front and spine with shoulder blades at the back-along with her black combat jeans and boots, which she was certain were likely riddled with grass stains. On the thighs of her jeans were metal thigh guards, strapped and held in place at the back of her legs. On her arms were metal bracers going no further than her elbows, with an odd metal gadget running along her under forearm.

_'Man I hate stakeouts. This wouldn't be so bad if I had the dayshift; this Schnee brand coffee seriously needs more caffeine. How's a girl supposed to stay up drinking this crap?'_ She thought dryly to herself. Despite her harsh criticism of the crap coffee, she was actually a rather jovial person. She could come off as irresponsible and airheaded, but when the situation gets serious she will as well.

_'That reminds me, how the hell does she even get the right to decide on shifts? Rock, Paper, Scissors is a terrible way to decide shifts, especially when she's the kind of girl who's a freaking night owl. I'm practically dead out here.'_ She thought to herself. In all actuality, she would never really think negative thoughts to the girl she was referring to; they had always been together and while they had their share of arguments, each one would never change a memory with eachother.

Continuing her watch shift, she finally saw what she was looking for. What she was waiting for. Through the eyes of the binoculars, she could see the airport runway clearly. She saw a man in a white trench coat with bowler hat, his ginger hair falling from it. He was holding a cane while talking with the pilots of the soon to depart flight. Handing them some lien, they proceeded to shake hands and he boarded the cargo bay of the plane they were standing besides. He was practically directing the thugs in the black suits with red ties. There were actually a few thugs in black outfits, wearing what appeared to be white chest and shoulder guards, their faces bearing fake Grimm masks.

"Torchwick and the Whitefang? What the hell is goin' on?" she said to no one in particular.

Deciding the time to move was now, she stood up and made her way through their little 'campsite'. Simply walking around the dust powered packing griddle and coffee machine, she approached her goal: the two person tent, currently occupied the other person she was thinking of earlier. Shaking the tent, she was pleased with the outcome. A soft squeal signaling the occupant was awakened, she spoke.

"Time to wake up, Terra. Torchwick's here, and he has some surprising friends." She spoke in gentle tone, not wanting to startle her partner further. The tent unzipping, she had to hold back the giggle at the sight before her. A girl with identical black hair of the same length, similar black jeans and boots, adorned with the same brand of armor her partner was wearing, one pair of hazel eyes looking into another.

Actually, the only way you could tell the two apart was the fact the girl half in the tent was wearing a red hooded sweater with a black horizontal oval on the stomach with two black vertical ovals on the her shoulder blades. The sweater clad girl finally spoke in a quiet, more shy manner.

"What do you mean by 'friends'?" she asked. This was supposed to be a simple job- sneak in, find and stop Torchwick and his plans, and get out. If there were more people involved, they would have to call for backup.

"Whitefang. I don't know why, but they're here, too. We need to move." She spoke, no hint of her previous playful edge.

Fully awake now and aware of the situation, she climbed out of the tent.

"Alright. Let's move."

Riding their motorcycles to the fence bordering the runway, they stopped their bikes. The red sweater wearing girl- now known as Terra -quickly pulled out a six inch metal rod. Flipping it in the air, the rod unhinged and rotated at the center, am eighteen inch blade folding out and standing free of its confinement. Grabbing her unfolded sword, Terra sliced at the fencing in a triangle pattern, making an opening big enough for the two of them to sneak in. The white hoodie clad girl drove up to Terra.

"Need a ride?" She spoke, her playful tone returning.

"Shut up, Nella." Terra spoke with a rivaling teasing edge. Hopping onto Nellas motorcycle, the girls drove quietly up to the soon to depart cargo plane.

Reaching their destination, they got off the motorcycle and snuck their way into the still open cargo carrier. Walking up the ramp on the plane, both girls were curious as to why the Whitefang would work with a human-

"Hello ladies." Spoke a gruff voice. Startled, the two girls turned around to see the Whitefang grunt that spotted them-

...along with the dozens of dust powered androids backing him up.

"Torchwick! We got uninvited guests!" Spoke the grunt- now identified as a Bear Faunus.

Both girls heard the approaching footsteps bouncing off the metal flooring. The girls soon saw their shared target. Roman Torchwick.

"Well hello there girls. Little late isn't? What do you think you're doing here?" He spoke friendly to them. However, the two weren't about to buy into his friendly act.

Nella spoke up.

"We're hear selling cookies for our troopscout. Want to buy some s'more ore bars?" she spoke with her natural teasing tone. Terra proceeded to elbow her.

"Not the time, Nell." she whispered to her sister.

"Yeah, yeah." Nella dismissed with a wave. Each girl pulling out a pair of six inch metal rods, they proceeded to flip them in their hands, the eighteen inch blades folding out and standing at attention.

"Sorry, but I don't eat sweets. I got stay in shape. Take them out!" Roman spoke, staring with his bantering tone and then going into his serious criminal tone. Getting into a combat stance, both girls were ready to fight.

The Bear Faunus let out a roar and charged forward, his androids right behind him.

"Couldn't be easy, could it?" Terra spoke dejectedly to both herself and her sister.

Smirking, Nella responded. "Don't be so dramatic, sis. Let's kick some ass." Both charging forward, they both rolled away from the Bear Faunus at the last moment, deciding to handle the androids first, Nella on the right and Terra on the left.

Contrary to her airheaded tone, Nella fought and cut down her share of the androids with fast paced, well aimed strikes. She never actually blocked any hit that got close, preferring to dodge any incoming attack and mowing down the attacker with precise strikes to the vital parts of the androids' frame.

Terra however, was rather fighting her half of the androids with more countering combat maneuvers, preferring to wait for opponents to try and attack, and then countering with lethal slices to their frames. Despite the apparent ease at which they fought, both girls were having trouble dodging the Bear Faunus that was trying to take them out. Having dealt with their share of the androids, Nella made her way over to Terra, who was busying herself with countering the Bear Faunus' attacks. Whether it was some Kevlar some kind of thick Faunus hide, Terra's blows just weren't making any noticeable damages to the Faunus's body. Nella, having reached her sister, delivered a slice to the Faunus' underleg, him letting out a pained roar at the sneak attack. Nella and Terra, standing side by side, each shared a quick thought with each other with a single glance. Smirking, they deployed their final attack plan. Nella charging forward at the Bear, delivered a quick set of slashes to the Bears guarding arms. Satisfied at his attempt at defense, Nella tossed out a black sphere from her pocket, roughly the size of a golf ball. Looking at the projectile, the Faunus' eyes widened in terror. A foot away from the ball, the Faunus jumped back from the approaching object- and with good reason, too. The sphere exploded in a blast of red concussion dust, various scrap from the downed androids being blown away.

Relieved at his reflexes, the Faunus saw Nella smirking, as if she wanted him to-

"HYAA!" shouted the other twin girl that he lost sight of. Looking above, he noticed Terra flying towards him from her timed jump, the blast carrying her to her target. Reaching him, Terra let loose a series of slashes at him, slicing away at the straps holding his white chestguard together. Following with a stomp to the face, Terra back-flipped away from her opponent. Landing on her hands, Terra shot her feet towards the air, satisfied with the weight of Nella jumping and launching off her sister's outstretched legs.

"EAT SHIT!" Nella shouted.

The Bear Faunus, landing on his back, could only watch in terror as he saw Nella falling towards him. However, what Nella did next surprised and terrified him at once: Nella shot her arm up, and with the flick of her wrists, he watched a four inch blade slide out from under the odd contraption under her wrist. He could nothing as Nella finally landed on him, her knees slamming into his chest. He spluttered in horror as he watched her drive the wrist mounted blade into is next, stabbing him his jugular. Choking on his blood for a few seconds, the Faunus' grip slackened, signaling that he was dead. Getting off her victim, Nella flicked her wrist, retracting the blade to her wrist. Looking at her sister, they nodded once to eachother before venturing off to find Torchwick, hoping he was still here.

Approaching a nearby crate, they took notice of a shipping manifest list left behind. Grabbing it, Terra could only read in fear at the manifest of the plane's cargo.

"Atlesian Knights, Spider Droids, Dust bombs, Dust bullets, Radars, Rifles, Swords, Armor. Torchwick's arming up for a war." She said aloud.

"How could he have gotten all this stuff without anyone noticing?" Nella asked while she tapped an un-activated Spider Droid with her folded sword.

"They did notice. He's been stealing all this gear. It's been reported on the news, Nell." Terra answered her twin.

"Eh. you know I don't watch the news." Nella responded. "Anyway, this is too much for us to take out by ourselves. Let's call Catvari and tell him about this." Nella quickly added. Deciding their job was done, as well as taking the manifest with them, they took pictures of the practical armory before them and got off the plane. Leaving the plane, they headed back to Nella's motorcycle. Driving towards Terra's motorcycle, Terra's scroll went off, signaling a new message.

Terra looked at her scroll and then to Nella. "Well, they took note of the manifest and they're going to send some guys to where this plane is supposed to head, but they're not confident that they'll find it now. They think it will make a 'last minute stop' and they'll lose it."

Nella looked at her sister and responded. "So, basically, we failed." Reassuring her sister, Terra spoke. "Not really. They understood that we went up against more than we thought there'd be, and that there was too much to take out. Sure Torchwick got away, but he'll turn up again." Nella smiled at Terra and softly hugged her."Yeah ok." Nella said. Terras scroll went off once more, this one with a different tone. Recognizing the tone, Terra wasted no time answering the text message. "Anyway..." Terra spoke, "We have a new mission-"

She was cut off by Nella groaning loudly and falling to the ground.

"Do we have?! Terra, I love you and everything, but if I get one more night shift handed out by your sacred Rock, Paper, Scissors, I'm really gonna fucking cry!" Nella cried out with half faked despair.

Looking amusedly at her twin, Terra responded. "Relax, it's not a stakeout." Looking at the message again, her eyebrows went up in alarm."Oh! It's an undercover op." She said intrigued. Nella looked up. "...Really now?" She asked uninterested. All she wanted was to go back to base, showe'r, and sleep in her own bed-

"To Beacon Academy." Terra finished with her lingering intrigued tone. Nella now fully looked up at Terra. "Beacon. Really?!" Nella asked excitedly, but oddly not surprised. Their line of work deals with all kinds of infiltration and stakeouts. A mission to Beacon has actually been expected by Nella and Terra's higher ups.

"Yeah. It's actually a two goal mission. VIP secure, VIP investigation, and Target elimination." Terra spoke excitedly. These kinds of missions were the type that showed if your skills were up to par or not.

"Beacon huh?" Terra spoke to the both of them. "Wow, think about it. Dorms, Weekends, Study groups,-"

"And Schoolgirls!" Nella cut her sister off excitedly.

Rolling her eyes with a giggle, Terra continued. "Yeah Nell, and schoolgirls."

The two sisters got on their respective motorcycles and drove off into the now rising sun, excited with their new mission in sight.

**Author's Note: Ok so that was the third of four trailers I'll be releasing to show my OCs off.**

**I actually told the names of the OCs in this trailer. Nella Gradius and Terra Gradius. If I didn't make it obvious enough, they're both Identical twin sisters. Nella the older and Terra the younger. Nella comes off as brash, but polite when you get to know her. Terra, in contrast, is rather shy and quiet, but not afraid to fight. Terra's actually kind of like a slightly more sociable Ruby, Terra's red theme actually was just a coincidence i didn't realize until I was typing up this Author Note. If no one noticed from their fight scene, they actually have two semblances. One is a sort of 360 degrees vision, which is how they fought off the androids, and telepathy from them being Identical twins.**

**I'll actually give the names of the characters from the first two trailers.**

**Black Vengeance: Garnet Rose. **

**Blue Life Keeper: Riley Lu'Car. **

**And following them is Nella and Terra Gradius. The dragon from Riley's trailer is actually another OC I'll be using in the story. **

**These four characters will be an OC team that will be at Beacon in my story. The fourth trailer will feature a main character OC, but won't be a student in Beacon, though she will have a major role.**

**Anyways, now that I have internet connection, I'll try to have the final trailer up tomorrow, or on September 1st, 2014. Rate and review. Please point out any mistakes I might have made.**

**Until the final trailer,**

**~caduceus4611**


End file.
